


Hush Now, My Dear

by ClareGuilty



Category: Red Dead Redemption (Video Games)
Genre: Anal Sex, Bottom Josiah Trelawny, Creampie, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Oral Sex, Overstimulation, PWP, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut, Top Javier Escuella, Verbal Humiliation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-12
Updated: 2020-01-12
Packaged: 2021-02-27 08:09:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,548
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22223857
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ClareGuilty/pseuds/ClareGuilty
Summary: Josiah talks too much. Javier finds a way to shut him up.
Relationships: Javier Escuella/Josiah Trelawny
Comments: 10
Kudos: 49





	Hush Now, My Dear

**Author's Note:**

> This is mostly for me...

Javier didn’t  _ hate _ Josiah, but he sure as hell hated riding with him. What did Dutch even see in him? He was untrustworthy, cowardly…

And he was _ annoying. _ Javier had never met a man more fond of the sound of his own voice. Not even Dutch or Sean prattled on like this northern fop.

They had already been riding for three hours, and Javier groaned at the realization of how much ground they had left to cover. Josiah had sauntered into camp two nights ago claiming he had a tip for a job. “Everything else is already in place, I just need one of your best men,” he had told Dutch.

Dutch had volunteered Javier as Josiah’s plaything for the next few days. Javier should have been flattered at that. Instead, he wondered what he could have done to deserve such punishment as this. Josiah was on his fifth -- likely fake -- tale of how he had swindled some magnate or another and Javier was about ready to strangle the man with his own tie. He sighed and lit a cigarette, doing everything he could to tune out the incessant, overdramatic ramblings of his companion.

“I grow weary,” Josiah lamented once the sun began to dip behind the grizzlies, “We should rest for the night.”

Javier’s heart grew lighter at the thought of silence. Surely, Josiah didn’t talk in his sleep.

But Javier didn’t know if he would make it until then. As they sat down by the small fire to eat, Josiah’s stories grew even more irritating. He began recounting various sexual escapades in greater and greater detail. Javier’s blood began to boil.

“ _ Dios mio _ , do you ever shut up?” Javier snapped.

A deafening silence fell over the fire. Javier wondered if the flames would suffocate. It hadn’t been this quiet since dawn.

“I’d be a lot quieter with your cock in my mouth,” Josiah grinned, one eyebrow raised. Javier wanted to punch him -- or fuck him. Josiah’s proposition had sent all of the heat that was burning through Javier’s veins straight to his dick.

“Alright,” Javier downed what was left in his whiskey bottle and tossed it aside, “Show me that you can do something with that mouth besides run it.”

Josiah flushed deeply in the firelight, glancing at his feet for a moment before meeting Javier’s gaze. He probably hadn’t expected the man to actually rise to his teasing -- very few actually did -- but he was going to take it in stride. Javier’s knees fell wide and Josiah settled between them with barely a hint of hesitation in his eyes. His uncalloused hands reached for Javier’s belt, pulling his pants open and freeing his cock. A low groan escaped from Javier’s lips as Josiah stroked him to full hardness.

He pushed his way to his feet, burying his fingers in Trelawny’s slicked-back hair. “Come on, pretty boy.” He dragged Josiah in closer. The magician was unfazed, closing his lips around the head of Javier’s dick and swirling his tongue over the tip.

“Oh,” Javier sighed, “I should have known you’d be good at this. You probably get on your knees for any man who asks.”

Josiah made an indignant sound, but he didn’t push off of Javier’s cock. It was better than anyone he had been with before -- not that there had been many. He tugged on Josiah’s hair, pushing more of his cock past his slick, pink lips. Was he being too rough? Maybe. But Josiah had been a pain in his ass all day and Javier needed to vent his frustrations. His hips bucked forward and Josiah let out an honest to god moan.

“You like that,  _ cabr _ _ ó _ _ n _ ? You like being used?” Javier pulled a little more harshly, waited until Josiah’s eyes were watering. “You’re nothing but a loudmouth whore. You’re lucky Dutch puts up with you.”

Josiah’s expression changed, brow furrowing and cheeks reddening to an even darker shade. Javier may have gone a bit too far. He loosened his grip a bit, letting Josiah take the lead for a few seconds. Javier’s head tipped back and he let himself get lost in the feeling of a warm mouth on his cock.

It felt amazing, but it wasn’t enough. Javier soon fell prey to a need to finish, a need to claim this pompous asshole and mark him as nothing more than a warm mouth to fuck. Both of his hands found their way into Josiah’s hair and he began moving his hips faster and faster. “Who would have known you were good for something other than running away,” Javier grunted. “A coward and a cocksucker. How predictable.”

Josiah took everything Javier had to give him. He didn’t fight back, just let himself be fucked. Javier wondered what kind of satisfaction he got out of this. Was it really so enjoyable to be used like this? Fucked roughly and cast aside like nothing? His head was too light to even try and understand it. All he needed to know was that it felt good and Josiah was letting him do this.

Javier pulled out right as he came, spilling over Josiah’s tongue and then over his lips and across his cheeks. He looked utterly debauched, hair falling in his face, cheeks red, lips swollen and spattered with come. A strange sense of pride bloomed in Javier’s chest knowing that he was responsible for bringing this prick to his knees like this. He tucked himself away in his pants and offered a handkerchief to Josiah, the most he could muster of an apology and a thank you.

No more words were spoken as Javier laid on his bedroll, refusing to even look at Josiah. He was exhausted from a long day of riding and coming down off the high of his orgasm. Sleep took him easily.

Morning crept up on Javier, a slow warming as the sun climbed above the horizon. The outlaw was surprised he managed to sleep so late. He rubbed his eyes and stretched until his back popped.

Josiah was watching him from across the fire -- stoked back to life for the sake of coffee and a warmed can of greens they would split between them. Javier ignored his gaze, packing up his things for the day and helping himself to the coffee. The silence was blissful, but Javier knew it would be short-lived.

“I want you to fuck me.” Sure enough, Josiah had to break the spell that had settled over the cool, easy morning. Javier spluttered and practically choked on his coffee.

“You want me to  _ what _ ?!” he blinked at his companion. Surely this was some kind of joke?

“You heard me,” Josiah raised his chin, too prideful to repeat himself. “You’re handsome. Witty. You clearly don’t have any reservations about being with a man. You should fuck me.”

Javier was struck with that same inability to decide whether he should kill Josiah or do exactly as he asked. It was true that he didn’t have any reservations about being with a man. He had just never thought that man would be Josiah Trelawny.

“Alright,” Javier found himself saying before his mind could catch up, “ _ loco hijo de puta _ .”

Josiah’s eyes brightened and he grinned too widely for Javier’s comfort. “Excellent,” he clasped his palms together. Annoyance and regret were already taking hold in Javier’s chest, and he staved it off by downing half of the can of greens and stowing his things on Boaz and mounting up.

“Hurry up,” he motioned with his hand and let the horse slowly wind its way back towards the road. Josiah could catch up.

He did, a few minutes later, pulling up alongside Javier without saying a word. The Heartlands passed by in relative silence, but Javier could sense just how nervous Josiah was. Noon came and went, and they didn’t stop for lunch. Josiah’s fingers itched at the reins, and his jaw seemed to tighten with every mile they crossed.

At last, he spoke. “About my earlier proposition…” he began, but Javier cut him off. “Look, there’s a hotel in town not a few hours from here. We finish this job -- you keep quiet -- I have every intention of keeping my word.”

Josiah was shocked, falling behind for a moment before he spurred his horse forward once more. “Okay,” he nodded, “I’ll do my best.”

It was good enough for Javier.

The job was all of the theatrics and bullshit that usually accompanied working with Josiah. Play-acting and running and fire -- the fire was on Javier actually -- and, by the end of everything, Javier had lost his favorite knife.

But the take more than made up for the trouble. After every bad call by Uncle and Sean, Javier's heart raced as he stuffed several stacks of bills into his saddlebags. Josiah may have been an insufferable prick, but his information was good.

They didn't make it into town until well past nightfall. Josiah's mustache twitched with anticipation as Javier stabled the horses, and ordered a drink, and finally rented a room.

The door shut behind them, and the click of the lock made Josiah jump.

Javier leaned back against the wall and stared him down. "You still want this?" He raised an eyebrow.

"Of course. Absolutely." Josiah wasn't about to back down.

"Then strip. Get on the bed." Javier didn't move from his place, just shifted his weight.

Josiah set to work. Scrambling to get out of his clothes as quickly as possible. He was nothing like the other men at camp -- nothing like any other man Javier had known before. Josiah was soft, mostly unscarred, pink skin and gangly limbs. A soft stomach. Downy, curled hair across his chest and arms -- more sparse than his own or Arthur's or John's.

There was something about him. Underneath all the talking and the showmanship and the general foppishness, there was depth to Josiah. Javier was surprised to find it. He retrieved a match and a cigarette, striking the match on the wall beside him and making Josiah jump once more.

The bed creaked as Josiah sat back on the mattress. He watched Javier, eyes shining, brows furrowed, skin flushed from his hairline down to his chest. He looked like prey.

It was an interesting change of pace for Javier. Most of the men he had been with before had hunted  _ him _ . They had pinned him beneath them, taken what they wanted. It was usually not an enjoyable affair.

But Josiah wasn't a hunter. He was hardly even prey. He came to Javier and asked for what he needed. Javier had to admire him for it.

"Touch yourself," he ordered, taking a long drag from the cigarette.

Josiah made a series of faces that Javier couldn't understand, but he did tentatively wrap his hands around his cock. His touches were gentle, sweet. A tease.

Javier's pants were far too tight and it was quickly becoming uncomfortable for him to stand there and neglect his own cock, but he wanted to see Josiah come apart. It was happening far more quickly than he expected -- slick lips, furrowed brows, precome leaking over his knuckles.

In three powerful strides Javier approached the bed and fisted his hands in Josiah's perfectly sculpted hair. The man moaned, practically whined.

" _ Patético _ ," Javier snarled. He ripped open his belt and pushed his own trousers down, grabbing his cock and dragging Josiah forwards. His lips sank down Javier's length and both of them groaned.

Josiah stroked his own cock faster as Javier thrust into his mouth. His hips bucked, and he moaned and whined around Javier.

"You whore," he sneered. "So desperate for cock. At least you're good at this."

It should have been humiliating, but Josiah's cock twitched. Javier reached out and wrenched his hand away, removing all stimulation. His cock fell against his stomach, twitching uselessly and leaking.

"I haven't even fucked you yet." Javier pulled Josiah off of him, dropping him onto the bed in a limp, breathless pile.

He undressed quickly, grabbing a pot of balm from his jacket and settling in between Josiah's soft, pale thighs. The man looked wrecked. Slick, pink lips and flushed cheeks, hair falling in his face, chest heaving, cock twitching.

Javier slicked his fingers with the balm and pressed them against Josiah's hole. It was a comfort he wished he had been afforded, so he took care in slicking them both up, working his fingers into Josiah and ruining him even further.

"I haven't even put my cock in you, and look at you," he teased. A crook of his fingers and Josiah nearly cried out. Javier had never had a partner who was so responsive, so eager. It had been years since he had even slept with someone he had feelings for.

Not that he had feelings for Josiah. He was just a member of the gang. A good man to ride out with -- annoying as he was.

Javier blinked those thoughts away and aligned his hips with Josiah's. The first press forward and Josiah reached for Javier, fingers outstretched and eyes pleading. Javier sighed and rolled his eyes, leaning forward so that Josiah could grip his shoulders as Javier sank into him.

It was a good fuck. Josiah was a good fuck. He was tight, and he rolled his hips to match Javier, moaning and clawing at his back the whole time. Pride swelled in Javier's chest. He had always had a big ego, but it felt nice to know he could ruin a man like Josiah. What he lacked in size, he made up for in rhythm and stamina.

Josiah came untouched, spilling over his own stomach with tears leaking from the corners of his eyes. Javier didn't slow his pace, striking that same spot in him over and over again.

"If only you could see yourself," he grunted. "Always such a pretty boy -- well look at you now. Covered in come, crying on my cock. How many men have seen you like this?"

Josiah only whined. Javier increased his pace, seeking his own end. He wouldn't be satisfied until he had made a mess of Josiah, ruined him for good. He slammed his hips forward, as deep as they would go, and spilled inside of him. " _ Fuck _ ," he breathed.

He pulled out slowly, holding Josiah's thighs apart and watching come leak from his hole. Unable to stop himself, he dragged his fingers through the mess and wrapped them around Josiah's softening, overstimulated cock. He only got a few strokes in before Josiah pulled away, nearly kicking him off, but it was worth it.

Catching his breath, Javier wet several bandanas in the basin and cleaned himself up. Then, he carefully washed Josiah as well, who seemed bewildered.

"What are you-" Javier cut him off, " _ Cállate, pendejo _ . You deserve this."

He made Josiah drink: water and then whiskey, and wrapped him in his own serape when he began to shiver. "You ever need… something like this... again, you let me know. Okay?"

Josiah nodded. He glanced at Javier, then the floor, looking unsure of something. Javier pulled him in closer, wrapping an arm around his shoulders. After a moment's hesitation, he pressed his lips to Josiah's forehead and promised to himself that it didn't mean anything.   
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Comments and Kudos are greatly appreciated
> 
> I've got other fics on my [Tumblr](https://clareguilty.tumblr.com/)!
> 
> Sometimes i'm clever on [Twitter](https://twitter.com/Clare_Guilty)!


End file.
